


Mix of Red and Green

by ShadowYukiAngel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowYukiAngel/pseuds/ShadowYukiAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Determined to support both his boyfriend and his house in the quidditch match, Seamus causes a bit of an uproar in the school through his choice of how to display that support. Contains BZxSF with mild DMxHP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter and make no money from this; I'm just playing with scenarios and characters created by J. K. Rowling of which all the rights go.

#  Shock

_As silently as possible he crept across the dormitory, hand firmly grasping the darker one. He slipped into his bed and immediately pressed into his companions side as warm arms wrapped around him and the covers were pulled up over them. He smiled and leant up slightly to press a soft but meaningful kiss to those dark, warm lips before resting his head onto the other's shoulder and letting his tired eyes slip shut._

_Around them his sleeping dorm-mates slept on obliviously._

 

The strong sun-rays that lit up his face as his curtains were parted were not welcome, not welcome at all. His best mate, however, did not seem to realise this as he shook his shoulder insistently. "Harry! C'mon, Harry, wake up!" All Ron received in return was a groan as the raven haired teen rolled onto his side and curled up a little, back to the noisy redhead. "Harry, the match is at ten and we have to eat first! You need to wake up so that we can thrash Slytherin again!" Ron continued despite his words seeming to fall on deaf ears, though others did hear loud exclamations.

"Shut it, Ron! Some of us are trying to sleep," came a sleepy Irish whine from the direction of the other beds, a disgruntled groan coming from very close to the voice, not that the redhead registered that.

"You should be getting up to see the match anyway! It's going to be awesome!" Ron just ginned in the direction of Seamus' voice before his attention was distracted by the third of the trio entering the dormitory, bushy hair bouncing slightly as she ascended the stairs and a book in the crook of her arm. It took only a glance for the walking textbook to assess the situation correctly, "Oh really, Ron, haven't you woken him yet? We need to get to the Hall with time for the both of you to eat properly – if shaking him doesn't work, then try something else," Hermione stated as if it was obvious.

"You could always try kissing him, I'm sure that would shock him awake," Seamus said unhelpfully and grinned to the two of them, despite his sleepiness, as he climbed out of the bed to head towards the bathroom, ignoring Ron's fake retching at his suggestion. Before disappearing the Irish boy gave a parting shot of "And this is the boys dormitory, Hermione, what would McGonagall say."

The brunette just rolled her eyes in response as she pulled out her wand, which made Ron a little wary, "She'd thank me for getting her seeker down to the pitch on time. Aquamenti," Hermione said clearly as her wand moved in a smooth movement, a jet of water shooting from the tip of her wand only a second later, drenching the unfortunate brunette who immediately shot up, glancing around at the blurriness around him. "What the hell?!"

"Sorry, mate, she cast it too quickly," Ron gave an apologetic shrug in his quidditch uniform as Harry shoved on his glasses so that his disgruntled glare could be more effective.

"Like you could have stopped me anyway, Ronald," Hermione responded, completely unaffected by the glare, before spinning on her heel. "I'll meet you two in the common room. We only have fifty minutes before the match starts."

Harry gave a sigh of displeasure before slipping out of his bed and grabbing a towel from his trunk to dry off a bit. He had been very comfortable and warm in his bed which was now drenched through; he might have to ask for Dobby's assistance so that he wouldn't have to sleep on a damp mattress. Another sigh came. Although he enjoyed flying and any match against Slytherin proved to be interesting, he would be very content to just sleep in today after the difficult night of dreams that he had just endured.

"Ah, I see the lovely Hermione got you up," Seamus grinned as he exited the bathroom. "She seemed a little impatient today, I must say, you mightn't want to keep her waiting," he gave a slight chuckle before going to Dean's bed to wake up his best friend.

"Oh I realised that," Harry replied as he grabbed his things to get changed, "Give me five, and then I'll be down," he smiled tiredly to his best mate before going to grab a quick shower and get dressed.

"You might need to be a bit quicker to avoid 'Mione's anger, mate," Ron advised seriously.

"And that I also realised."

"What's with all the yelling?" mumbled Dean as the dark skinned sixth year stumbled from his bed, ignoring his (so-called) best friend's laughter.

"Oh, just Hermione giving Harry an early shower," Seamus grinned, heading to his own chest to grab clothes. He then slipped onto his bed clutching them and his wand, the curtains still pulled closed around his bed.

Dean rose an eyebrow as a smile flickered onto his lips, "Shame I missed it, please tell her not to give Shay any ideas though." He grabbed his own clothes and headed to the bathroom with a yawn, leaving the indignant squawk of "Oi! I would never!" behind him.

The red-head in the room laughed and sat on his bed to wait for his friend, noticing with a bit of curiosity that Seamus seemed to be talking to himself, not that that wasn't a complete surprise. He was pulled from those thoughts to watch in amusement as his best friend dove through his clothes in an attempt to find the correct quidditch uniform. By the time he was ready, Dean had already re-emerged, fully dressed, and headed downstairs to the common room. He was sitting waiting in the common room with Ginny and Hermione when the two came down the spiral staircase.

"You two took your time, we're going to be late if we don't hurry," was Hermione's response as she stood, a book in her arms despite heading to breakfast and then the match. This book was shifted to one arm as she pulled out her wand to spell Harry's hair dry from his rushed preparation. She slipped it away to Harry's muttered, "Thanks."

Ron was immediately displeased with this assessment, hurrying to his female friend's side, "Hey, I was ready when you came up!"

"Perhaps, Ron, but you should have woken Harry when you woke up, then we could have left ten minutes ago," Hermione's hair flipped as she turned with slight annoyance to go.

"Hang on, where's Shay? Did he not come down with you?" Dean intervened the heated discussion that was starting to brew.

"Uh…no, actually," Harry frowned as he tried to think what the Irish Gryffindor had been up to when they had left. Ron's face was equal to his confusion, the last he could remember, the other boy had been talking to himself while getting dressed, and the other didn't normally take ten minutes to get changed. The sound of footsteps, however, had them both pulled out of their thoughts as someone came down from the dormitories.

"Sorry to hold ya up, guys," Seamus grinned to them as he hurried over, one hand running through his short hair to try and neaten the mess. His grin only widened at the slack jaws of shock from his friends, which he himself found to be hilarious expressions.

"Shay…your….clothes…" Dean struggled to even speak as his gaze roamed over Seamus' clothes, trying to take in the oddity. He knew his friend to be a bit eccentric and strange at times, but he had not expected this. One big reason for that was because Seamus often set fire to or exploded things he tried to transform.

"Oh this?" Seamus gestured to his altered uniform, lips still firmly pulled up into a grin. "Do you like it? Took me ages to get quite right." Ginny chose this point to break out of her shock, bursting into amused laughter. The others didn't look as amused, having instead a range of amusing expressions.

"What the….why?!" Ron burst out, a shade of red as he tried to take in the colours adorning Seamus' clothing. It didn't make sense! It just looked….wrong! All he got in return was a grin from his dorm-mate.

Hermione for her part was looking more curious now that her own shock had worn off, and was looking at the clothes intriguingly, taking in the stripes of silver and green that now fitted in-between the stripes of gold and red on Seamus' clothes. The Gryffindor badge still adorned his black cloak, but at every other point where the house colours were embroidered onto the uniform, the Slytherin colours were there alongside the Gryffindor colours. Even his tie now exhibited the four colours in thick diagonal stripes.

The Gryffindor bookworm just could not hold in her own curiosity at this show of what she assumed was transfiguration; the picking and re-sewing of the colours would've been a nightmare and a near impossible job. "You did this? It is a permanent transfiguration? Or a temporary one? Or perhaps an intricate glamour?"

"Oh it's transfiguration, as for how long it'll last, no idea. Been practising on my spare tie, there was a series of different results. Caught on fire more than once….that and it didn't want to go the right shades."

"Well I suppose such detailed sell-work would take much practise, so many things could go wrong…you're lucky it only caught on fire," Hermione was quite surprised that it had only set on fire instead of exploding; Seamus seemed to have a habit of that. Actually....she would've thought that transforming anything half that complicated and intricate would've been too tricky for the Gryffindor who regularly blew things up. Maybe he had been practicing a lot? Or just found a spell that he could manage? She really should ask for that spell though, it obviously did a lovely job when it worked properly.

"Uh, Hermione? Shall we head down to breakfast before it's too late before the match?" Harry suggested as his mind took a turn towards despair at the thought of his friend going off on one of her very detailed lectures on intricate transformations. He himself was more amused and surprised than shocked at the mix of gold, crimson, silver and green adorning the black and he had to admit that the mix of the four colours looked quite good together. That was where most of the surprise came in

"Oh yes! We had better get going," Hermione nodded to herself as she caught her explanations, turning instead to leave the common room. Seeing the action and hearing the words, Ron was snapped out of his staring. "Hang on! He can't go out like this!"

Seamus' grin was very quick to flip into a frown, "Why not?!"

"Oh yes he can, brother dear. I can't wait to see everyone's reactions! Come on, Shay!" Ginny laughed loudly as she linked her arm with the once more grinning Irishman, leading him to exit the common room. Suddenly she stopped and looked towards the stairs to the dormitories with a frown as there came a muffled 'thump'. "Did you hear that?"

The others looked in the same direction, waiting, but no more sounds came. "It is the dormitories, Gin, it's probably just a student," Harry proposed as he pulled his satchel more up onto his shoulder.

"Most of the students would be at breakfast now though…." Hermione frowned, wondering as always.

Seamus gave a laugh, "As you said, most. We are not, and I'm sure some sensible lions sleep later than us and are rushing to eat in time, which I believe we should be doing. Come on, Gin, let's go shock people!" he started to head out of the common room again, tugging lightly on the arm of the once again laughing girl. Dean followed the laughing pair, shaking his head slightly in bemusement, "You didn't have to go this far, Shay."

"What's wrong with wanting to support my house and my boyfriend? Thought this was the best way," Seamus threw a grin to him, still walking arm-in-arm alongside Ginny.

"Boyfriend?!" Ron looked a little green from where he was walking with Hermione and Harry, following the first three. He had been aware of his friend having been seeing someone, but had to admit that he had never given much thought before as to who it was. If a name had been mentioned before, Ron had either forgotten or not picked up on it. Now he was presented with information that he wasn't quite sure what to do with. Seamus was seeing a guy in Slytherin. Just like….no. He was not going to think about that right now.

"Aye, you know I date guys, Ron, and as to him being a Slytherin, I'd cut out a quarter of the available guys if I ignored the ones in green!" Seamus laughed alongside Ginny, ignoring Dean rolling his eyes.

"Ron, are you really more bothered that Seamus is seeing a guy than you are that he is seeing a Slytherin?" Hermione asked, her tone suggesting to everyone that she was ready to correct what he said in defence of what she believed to be correct. Harry remained quiet the other side of his best friend, wanting to hear what he said, but at the same time a little worried of what his true thoughts could be. His best friend knew of his own partner of choice, however they had never really spoken about it, the two of them choosing to skim around the awkwardness of it all.

Ron spluttered a little, thrown by attention turning onto him, five faces watching him closely for his reaction as the six of them carried on walking. He was pleased that most people were already at breakfast and not in the corridors. "No! I just…" he glanced around at them, looking a little lost before he gave a sigh. "No…I'm not bothered by it being a guy…I know he likes guys, I just didn't know he had a boyfriend is all."

"You didn't clue into me having one from my talking about it the past month?"

Ron grimaced slightly as his inattention was revealed, "Uh…no?" he replied, looking a little sheepish.

"And the fact that he is a Slytherin?" Dean questioned a little cautiously, though the protectiveness for his best friend was there in his tone.

Ron gave a shrug this time, "I still don't trust many of them, true, but it's not me that has to trust him, it's you. I'm just shocked is all."

Only Hermione and Ginny noticed the relaxing of Harry's body at Ron's enlightenment and as the conversation fell into a lighter one.

 

Breakfast was in full swing when the six of them entered the Great Hall and headed over to Gryffindor table. The effect overall wasn't instantaneous as it took a little time for the student body to notice the non-assigned uniform. One by one the students fell silent as Seamus strode with a grin between Ginny and Dean, arm still linked with the redhead, towards his seat, not seeming to care about the stares. Goblets dropped with pumpkin juice being spilt, cutlery clattered onto plates and into bowls and students started turning to whisper to each other behind their hands.

Seamus seemed unbothered, unlinking his arm with Ginny as he sat between her and Dean and opposite the famous trio, then proceeding to load a plate with breakfast. Around him the Gryffindors whispered, some trying to get his attention to talk and question him, but they were effectively quietened by a look from Ginny or Hermione, both of whom seemed set upon supporting Seamus' radical statement to Harry's surprise.

Glancing around Harry could instantly see the effects on the other tables which Seamus' new colours had caused. The yellow and blue tables seemed mostly confused and content to gossip, and it looked like several theories were already rising. Over at the head table many of the professors had looks of disapproval upon their faces – especially Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall – but Harry was certain he could see a twinkle of amusement in the Headmaster's eyes. Scanning briefly over the Slytherin table Harry could mostly see looks of shock and disgust upon the faces of the students in green. However, when he spotted the 'Slytherin Prince' and his group, he was amused to see Malfoy attempting to hide his look of shock behind his Malfoy mask. In fact, most of Malfoy's crowd seemed to be harbouring mostly shock or surprise, with little negative response, which they were all trying to school behind their normal masks. There even seemed to be slight amusement in some of their expressions. Zabini, who seemed to have just slipped into his seat beside the blonde Slytherin, definitely seemed to be one of the ones who was amused, his gaze examining the clothing before joining in with Malfoy's conversation.

Harry smiled as he turned back to his breakfast, tuning out the whispers of theories and scandals that for once weren't about him.

This was going to be an interesting match.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this :). I could just see Seamus being someone to do something like this and it causing an uproar between students. Please let me know what you think; as a new poster I'd like some feedback to know how my stories are received – Yuki.


	2. Scandal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter and make no money from this; I'm just playing with scenarios and characters created by J. K. Rowling of which all the rights go.

#  Scandal

_Harry smiled as he turned back to his breakfast, tuning out the whispers of theories and scandals that for once weren't about him._

_This was going to be an interesting match._

 

“And where have you been?” Draco cut to the chase as soon as the dark skinned Slytherin sat down, delicately sipping his pumpkin even as his gaze remained sideways on his friend.

“Honestly, Draco, let him have some nourishment before you start the interrogation,” Pansy chided her boyfriend softly from Draco’s other side despite her own eyes holding a flame of curiosity. “I am sure Blaise has a good reason for not coming down to breakfast with us. Perhaps you just could not rouse him”. She held Draco’s gaze as the other looked to her at her interruption to his ‘interrogation’.

“I am sure, however it is not the one you suggest, Pansy dear, he was neither in his bed nor any of adjoining rooms. Nor was he in last night when we retired,” at the last sentence the blonde turned to Blaise with a questioning look. In turn Blaise, who now had a full plate, raised his eyebrow, “You invaded my privacy?”

There was a slight scoff from Theodore opposite them which instantly gained Blaise’s attention, “Like he is concerned with that, he was much more so with the fact that you were not yet up or responding to his demands”.

“Aw, Draco, I didn’t know that you cared,” Blaise gave a chuckle before sipping his juice as Draco turned on their dorm mate for ‘telling lies’ and saying he ‘made demands’.

“It is not like I cared, I was checking that those lions had not dragged you off somewhere,” Draco pulled himself back upright as he regained his composure. “Thank you for that little detour, but back to the topic; your absence this morning.”

Blaise, however, was in no state to answer, coughing and spluttering on his juice until it was removed from his oesophagus by Pansy. Draco raised an eyebrow at his friend, not put of his quest of getting an answer. It was Blaise’s turn to regain his composure, taking a neat bite of food, swallowing and putting down his utensil before he turned to Draco to answer.

“What in the name of Salazar is he wearing?!”

All gazes turned to Daphne, Blaise currently forgotten, who was turned in her seat and still staring, along with most of the school, in the direction of the red table where a rebellious Seamus was defending off questions and any remarks from his housemates.

“I believe it is the school uniform we are required to wear,” Theo was the one to respond, tone suggesting boredom and disinterest in the topic as he turned back around and then continued to eat.

“But….he is a Gryffindor!”

“We did notice, yes,” Pansy rolled her eyes at the obvious, sipping her tea delicately before continuing to talk. “Though I must admit that I am not sure if that look works or not.”

“What do you mean, whether it works or not?! He is wearing green!”

“I must agree, quite an unusual and strange sight,” Draco gave the cue to ignore Daphne’s outbursts. “No doubt such a scene has not before been seen. Then again, it is said that currently relations between the houses are better than they have been in years, it is possibly the first time we have been on semi-speaking terms since the founders”.

“ I still can’t believe you want us to be _civil_ and _nice_ ,” Daphne pulled a disgusted face at the words, “To those muggle-loving lions!” Draco looked to her, his face schooled by his mask, making it clear that he was not going over the conversation again. Receiving the hint the girl turned back to continue her food silently in a bit of a sulk. Everyone else got the message that no one was to question Draco’s choice of offering a ceasefire.

Ever one for finding new fashions, and not to mention power which everyone knew came from information, Pansy was regarding the source of the Great Hall’s commotion with interest. “How do you suppose he managed it? It looks genuine”.

Blaise gave a shrug with an air of disinterest, “Probably a transfiguration from his normal uniform”.

“Oh yes, did you not locate a spell last year to do such a thing?” Pansy questioned as she tried to remember.

“I found a spell specifically for the transfiguration of the colour of clothes, yes”.

“I thought you mixed a colour transfiguration and a clothes transfiguration spell,” Pansy frowned. “Took you half the year if I remember correctly.”

“My mother did, actually, took me a while to perfect the cast was all”. 

At the words Draco perked up with a slight frown, “How did Finnegan get knowledge of it?”

Blaise gave a shrug, “There is most likely similar spells, my mother’s is just one specific for her needs. He probably found a variation somewhere. Anyway, not that is not an intriguing strangeness, enough about Finnegan’s clothes. Are we prepared to face the lions?” he asked, bringing the focus onto the upcoming game.

“Of course we are,” Draco’s posture and tone immediately took on an air of superiority. “We have been practising for this game and we shall crush them”.

“What happened to civil and nice?” Theo asked with an amused expression.

“I said to be civil, not to let them walk over them,” Draco sniffed. “Being civil and having them as allies is in our interest. It does not by any means mean that we shall let them beat us”.

“Ah, forming relations go out the window while on the pitch, got it,” Theo tried to keep his amusement hidden behind his mask as he was on the receiving end of the Malfoy glare.

“Come on then, off to the pitch, I doubt you want to be tardy in your crushing of your allies,” Pansy smirked, then kissing her boyfriend’s cheek lightly in response to the unimpressed frown.

 

This had been an amazing idea, genius in fact, and Seamus still believed that, but now he was also aware of the downside of doing something so blatantly obvious in front of the school. The school that didn’t particularly mind the divide between the houses. Each student made it clear which house they belonged to, one house which was their home, and even family, while at the school if not beyond graduation. Even his own house seemed almost outraged at the statement he was making despite the improving relations with Slytherin. Maybe he hadn’t thought this through properly was the thought running through his head as Dean deflected another scathing remark from a seventh year Gryffindor.

“Honestly, Seamus, did you have to cause such a commotion?” Hermione sighed as she was disturbed once again from her thick book.

“Sorry, I didn’t expect this big a reaction,” Seamus said sheepishly, blinking when everyone around him stared at him like he was an idiot. “What?”

When no-one replied Hermione gave him a reassuring smile, “It’s alright, you’ve just given everyone the biggest piece of gossip since some of the Slytherins called ceasefire. I actually think it’s quite sweet that you’re supporting him”.

“No to mention brave,” Ginny added with a grin. “Taking all the fire and questions from the whole school for what could be week while he remains hidden”.

“I agree, wearing other colours is not something I would even consider,” Neville commented quietly from beside them in the seat he had occupied since before the groups arrival.

“Hang on,” Harry frowned as he trawled through recent discussions in his head to try and find one piece of information. He didn’t think he would have missed something as important as a name. “Who is your boyfriend?”

“Yeah, who is it?” Ron frowned in anticipation of the worst.

Seamus just gave him a grin, “Any guesses?”

“So what…you’re keeping it a secret or somethin’?” Ron asked as he tried to figure out why such an open person would do so. “Why?”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe because he’s a Slytherin and our houses aren’t on the greatest terms. Oh and the fact that compared to the gossip and scandal of us outing as a couple, the gossip of my ‘support’ is only a whisper,” Seamus replied with a rolling of his eyes.

“Oh….”

“Let’s just say that Seamus has a great choice in very fine men,” Ginny grinned as she finished off her drink and stood up, ready to leave.

Ron blinked. “You know?”

“Of course, I wheedled it out of him”.

“Who else knows?” Ron felt left out at the thought their friend had told others but not him.

Seamus looked thoughtful and started ticking people off of his fingers, “Well…I know, he knows of course, Ginny, Dean and well…” he gestured slightly in the trio’s direction. Ron immediately understood and rounded on his best friend accusingly. “’Mione?!”

Hermione looked guilty for a moment before giving a slight shrug, gathering her book and standing up. “Not my information to share. Besides, it’s not like he told me. If you paid any attention to what goes on around you, you might notice things as well. Now come on, the Slytherin team has already left and you two will be late if you don’t hurry.”

Ron stood, grumbling about things being unfair and the other sixth years in their group followed suit with Seamus once again gathering attention from the rest of the school body.

Yes, he definitely underestimated the reaction.

 

 

Harry grasped his broom firmly as he led his team out onto the pitch to face the Slytherin team. Around them the whole school had gathered in the stands forming blocks of colour surrounding the pitch, though even from the centre of the pitch Harry could spot the green and silver which stood out among the gold and red. He shook his head; the other members of his team had surrounded him and Ron to question the Irishman’s actions, not that they had been able to answer much. He hoped that this mysterious Slytherin was worth all this fuss and commotion. Stopping in front of the blonde Slytherin captain he could see the smirk playing on Malfoy’s lips and knew instinctively that some sort of remark was going to be made and steeled himself for it.

“Well, Potter, it looks like some of you lions have finally realised the superior house and are attempting to convert,” Draco smirked, snickers coming from his team behind. There was a lack of pompousness or malice to the comment or expression however, with the smirk being a bit more playful. 

A smirk appeared, which seemed to shock the Slytherins, as Harry responded, “I wondered who would be first to show unity between our houses, looks like it was Gryffindor”. There was a slight cheer from the team behind Harry and Draco’s smirk vanished. Unable to think of a comeback the blonde Slytherin simply stepped forward and offered his hand, “Yes, well, let’s have a good game”.

Harry’s smirk became a smile and he too stepped forward to grasp his hand. Both felt the spark of interest at the touch and memories flashed through their minds but Harry just withdrew his hand, “Yes, let’s,” and stepped back to his team who got into position.

‘You have a girlfriend, Draco, and you may be able to forget that, but I can’t,’ Harry thought. Then he was up in the air and all thoughts but the game were gone.

 

Throughout the entire game Seamus’ gaze has been fixed pretty much on one player in green, watching every skilful move and goal that he made, much to the amusement of Dean and Hermione. Even his friend’s constant teasing couldn’t get rid of Seamus’ grin however, which widened each time his chaser boyfriend flew deliberately past the Gryffindor stands.

It was a close match with the chasers matching each other goal for goal, each short lead by one team soon being caught up by the other. It was clear to everyone watching that each player had brought their best game and were determined to play a clean, proper match.

After forty minutes of hard flying it had become clear that only the skill was too close, only the catching of the snitch could determine which team won and both seekers were determined for it to be their team. Finally Draco had spotted the flash of gold and had shot off with a blur of gold and red following him closely. Seven minutes of twisting and dodging, Harry held up his hand victoriously, the snitch grasped tightly between his fingers and a disappointed Draco beside him. 

_Draco reached the snitch but wasn’t close enough and could only watch in horror as another hand closed around the flying gold ball._ He sighed in disappointment. So close, they had been so close to finally beating the Gryffindor team. Mentally preparing himself he put his mask and a slight smile on, offering his hand again to Harry for a good match. Grinning widely Harry turned to him and took his offered hand, the stadium erupting into cheers at the official completion of an amazing match of skill.

Blaise smiled at the sight of his friend being a gracious loser. He, being fairly competitive, was disappointed of course, but he was pumped full of adrenaline and the thrill of flying such an incredible match. That’s the excuse he would use later for flying up to the Gryffindor stands and, still on his broom, pulling Seamus into a deep kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey please let me know what you think :) – Yuki


	3. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Harry Potter and make no money from this; I'm just playing with scenarios and characters created by J. K. Rowling of which all the rights go

#  Aftermath

_Blaise smiled at the sight of his friend being a gracious loser. He, being fairly competitive, was disappointed of course, but he was pumped full of adrenaline and the thrill of flying such an incredible match. That's the excuse he would use later for flying up to the Gryffindor stands and, still on his broom, pulling Seamus into a deep kiss._

 

Seamus' eyes widened and he was frozen in shock but it took only a couple of moments before the kiss made him melt, as it always did, his body leaning automatically towards the chaser with his hands gripping onto the railing of the stands. Around them there were gasps and cries of shock, as well as some of outrage, before the stadium went silent, but for a few moments the two of them were in their own world of just each other. Seamus suddenly came to his senses, his mind telling him to push the other away; this was what they had tried to avoid doing, trying to stop the school from knowing about them. Only that morning he had been telling his friends why they couldn't come out. On top of that, Blaise hadn't even asked before thrusting them into the spotlight of attention, not that Seamus wasn't already there mind you. He still hadn't pulled back however and realised that he didn't particularly want to – he might as well enjoy this as much as he could before people started pestering them. So he raised a hand to cup Blaise's cheek and deepened their kiss.

 

The two seekers realised the attention had shifted from them when the cheers became gasps and then silence. Hands still clasped, having forgotten to let go, the two turned to find the source of the commotion and immediately Harry became a gaping fish. Draco, the more composed and trained of the two, schooled his expression and got his shock under control, simply raising an eyebrow. "Well, I cannot say that I expected to see that".

Harry shook his head slightly to get himself in check, then looking to the gorgeous blonde in surprise, "You mean you didn't know Seamus and Blaise are seeing each other?" The flash of surprise and shock, along with a tiny bit of hurt, had appeared and left in the blink of an eye, but it was still enough to tell Harry that he hadn't known.

"Oh and you did?"

"Well….I didn't know it was Blaise, but I knew Seamus had a Slytherin boyfriend," Harry admitted after a moment.

Draco didn't answer, returning his gaze across the pitch to their lip-locked friends. It wasn't a frenzy wild make-out unsuitable for the younger years, but it obviously didn't lack feelings between them. "So that is where he was," Draco murmured quietly, trying to think what he could've done to make his friend not trust him with this information. He himself had trusted the other with some, though not all he would admit, of his own problems, including those involving the Gryffindor beside him and it hurt to think that Blaise felt he couldn't trust him in return.

"What was that?" Harry frowned, unable to hear the words.

"Oh nothing of importance," Draco looked back to him, then pulling himself back into the Slytherin and the Malfoy he was. "Mind if I have my hand back, Potter?" he drawled, only the hint of….something…..in his eyes gave away how much he didn't really mind and so it was without offence, but a bit of embarrassment that Harry released his grip on Draco's hand and pulled his own back.

"I thought we agreed to use first names, you know, to try and set an example or whatever," Harry said almost shyly, hand pushing up his glasses.

"We did," Draco gave a nod of agreement. "Though I thought it was for a second reason as well," he continued, looking amused when a blush crept over Harry's cheeks, the Gryffindor looking away in embarrassment. Oh how he enjoyed that look. He knew for himself that the Gryffindor didn't lack experience, yet he acted like a blushing virgin in regards to some things, and didn't even have to be sexual. It was delightful.

'Do we have do this? Now? Or at all?' Harry thought, determinedly not looking at Draco. "You have a girlfriend, Draco," he finally said quietly, but Draco still heard it.

"Yes, well, we have discussed it, quite an interesting conversation actually-"

"No. I don't care what you two talked about. I'm not interested," Harry cut in quickly, hurt and also a bit angry, though at him or Draco he wasn't sure, causing his voice raise.

Draco's eyebrow rose once more, certain that it was a lie. Alright, 95% certain, or perhaps 80%, "It did not come across that way. And if I remember correctly, you kissed me first".

"It was something new and I was confused".

"Oh so now you are denying that you are attracted to men".

"No, I was confused and didn't mean to kiss you".

"You still enjoyed it".

"It was a mistake!" Harry suddenly shouted, glaring at Draco now. The blonde blinked at the outburst, surprised by how much it actually hurt to hear the Gryffindor say that.

"Harry…."

"No! Just go back to Pansy and leave me alone!" Harry did the one thing he could think of to get the conversation to end and quickly flew down to the side of the pitch and hurried into the Gryffindor changing rooms before Draco could follow or stop him.

_It was like slow motion the way he slowly leant in, pressing his lips to the soft ones of Draco. It was a cautious touch to begin with, but it wasn't long before both of them became comfortable and the kiss became more eager._

He had lied, and knew very well that he had. He hadn't been confused when he had kissed Draco; he had wanted to kiss him. But he most certainly was confused now. Seeing Blaise and Seamus, he wanted to be like that with Draco, only Draco already had someone, someone he seemed to care about and who seemed to love him. Draco had said that he told Pansy about what had happened, yet she hadn't changed towards Harry, still smiling and being polite to him, not angry like he would have expected. That confused him, a lot. If Draco was his, that thought made him smile a little, he wouldn't like anyone else flirting with him, never mind kissing him. What also confused him is what the two could have discussed. He would probably take Draco almost any way he could, but he wasn't sure if he could share him.

 

Dean raised an eyebrow at the Slytherin and Gryffindor beside him as the length of the kiss continued to increase. "Well that's one way to come out," he commented in amusement, getting a nod from Hermione and Neville the other side of him. The couple gave no response, content to ignore their surroundings and instead concentrate on each other.

Slowly Blaise pulled back, smiling slightly at the blushing skin of his boyfriend who blushed deeper when he slowly opened his eyes to look at him, returning the smile with his own wide one. "And I thought I created a scandal this morning".

Blaise gave a light chuckle as he released Seamus and straightened back up on his broom, "I thought it a little unfair that you were under scrutiny and gossip by yourself. I also had to thank you for giving me such amusing entertainment this morning, everyone's reactions were better than my prediction".

Seamus grinned, "You can thank me again later if you want".

"Mm, I think I will do so, do you want to meet after dinner for a date?" Blaise asked, his air of aristocracy and Slytherin mask giving an air of confidence, hiding the worry and panic that Seamus would be upset over him outing them and would say no to him. It still unnerved him sometimes how concerned and worried he was over what Seamus thought of him, how much Seamus' thoughts and Seamus in general mattered to him.

"Of course," Seamus grinned and gave a nod, but then he paused. "That would be a not-secret-date, right? What happened to we couldn't come out because of the fuss it would cause?" he waved his hand in the general area of the rest of the stadium to show what he meant. They still had the attention of the majority of the student body despite most not being able to hear them.

Blaise gave a sniff, head turning in the direction of the rest of his body in a perfect display of Slytherin and pureblood superiority, "Who cares what goes on in their small brains? They are idiots if they think that I am going to listen to their unimportant opinions on whether we should be together or not". The Slytherin chaser looked back to Seamus, expression softening a little with a hint of a smile coming through, then giving a nod in the direction of Dean, Hermione and Neville though his gaze remained on Seamus, "Besides, it looks like you have the support of your friends and I know that we wish to see each other, is that not all that matters?" Seamus didn't speak in response, but reached out to pull Blaise back down to him to kiss him.

Blaise reached out to grab the railing with one hand to balance himself on his broom and stop himself from falling before kissing his boyfriend back. It was a shorter, sweeter kiss this time which Seamus soon released him from with a grin. "Thanks".

"I'm certain that's the most I've ever heard you say," Hermione's comment brought the attention of the couple on to her, Blaise quickly schooling his expression behind his Slytherin mask as he straightened back up on his broom and gave them a slight shrug. "I better go," he gave a nod to the Gryffindor friends and Seamus a look before zooming off across the pitch on his broom.

Seamus watched his boyfriend go before turning to his friends, "Blaise is more the quiet silent type, he doesn't tend to talk a lot around others".

"Well I guess you two don't need to do a lot of talking do you," Dean commented as he turned to lead the group off the stands, giving a look to Gryffindors crowding around them to make them move out of the way and let them pass. Hermione was doing similar, shooing away students with questions and comments.

"Oi, we do talk I'll have you know," Seamus grinned as he walked alongside his best friend, his blush finally starting to subside. "He and I have had many good conversations".

"And how many of those have ended with the two of you making out?" Dean teased as they headed down the stairs, only laughing at the "Oi!" and the shoulder bump that he received.

"I also think that's the first time I've heard him laugh or show any emotion, he's always got that Slytherin expression on," Hermione commented thoughtfully as she followed the two best friends, Neville nodding behind her. "He's less intimidating when he smiles and laughs instead of just watching stoically".

"He's not intimidating or stoic, just tall, dark, handsome and mysteriously quiet," Seamus grinned to them over his shoulder as they started to head away from the quidditch pitch. They didn't get very far, however, when a shout of Seamus' name caused them to stop and turn. Coming towards them from one of the Gryffindor stands was a group of three seventh years with the lead spokesman seeming to be the tall burly male whose expression was twisted in disgust and fury.

"You so desperate for a date that you will say yes to a snake?" the seventh spat in disgust, the group stopping a little way from Seamus.

"You have to be desperate to say yes to high class and gorgeousness?" Seamus asked Dean beside him, looking completely unfazed by the group, before looking back to the seventh years. "Or did you miss the fact that Blaise Zabini is one of most desired guys in the whole school by both girls and guys? If you stripped all the guys of their house colours and lined them up, you would not be able to tell a Slytherin from a Gryffindor".

"That is because of the shallowness of everyone getting caught up by a pretty face! It does nothing to change the fact that he is a good for nothing snake! They care for no-one but themselves and once he's had enough of playing with you he will just throw you to the side!" the seventh year smirked as Seamus' expression became one of anger, the group behind him snickering.

"You know nothing!" Seamus shouted angrily, his left hand clenching as the other delved into his pocket.

"And what is going on here?" An uninterested drawl stopped the hands that were reaching for wands, Professor Snape having been drawn over by the possibility of removing points from the un-moving group of Gryffindors. "Do we have a problem here?" he surveyed both groups almost as if searching for a reason to take points or give detentions, and almost looked disappointed when both groups gave a "No, Professor," and removed hands from their pockets.

"In case it has passed your attention, students are to head to back since the match has now ended, I suggest it is in your interest to follow your peers," were the Professor's words before he turned with a sweep of his cape and left, cape billowing around him.

"Come on, Shay," Dean grabbed his best mate's arm with a glance in the direction of the other group and started pulling him away, or more attempting to. "Best to end it there".

The smirk reappeared on the seventh year's expression, the group heading towards and past them to the castle, but not without the parting shot, "Best listen to your friend, Shay, you don't know what could happen otherwise".

Seamus gritted his teeth as the laughing group left, frozen to the spot in anger for a couple of long moments before silently allowing his friends to start to lead him back towards the castle.

"I can't believe that Gryffindors would give such threats, you should go to Professor McGonagall," Hermione advised Seamus as they walked, but the Irishman was silent in response.

"Leave him be for now, Hermione," Dean said softly from where he was right next to his best mate. He knew his friend wouldn't appreciate arms around him or anything like he would from Ginny or perhaps Blaise, but he could still be right there for him for when he was ready to talk.

Seamus for his part was grateful that Dean had deflected Hermione and was confident that he would continue to do so. He was angry still at the words that the elder Gryffindor had said, but more than that he was shocked and for the first time a little scared. Seamus had known that the news of his relationship with Blaise would not be taken quietly, there was never any question that there would be protests, however, he hadn't anticipated actual threats and violence from other students. The disgust those Gryffindors had towards him, a shudder went through him, he hadn't even received that when he had come out as identifying as gay. For once he was scared of what the first of the school thought and what they might to do, not just to him but to Blaise as well. True the relations between the houses were improving since the Lord Voldemort's fall and truce between red and green made, but perhaps the school still wasn't ready for a lion and snake to be together. Maybe it was too soon?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, hope you enjoyed. I am considering writing a prequel to this to show how Seamus and Blaise got to this stage. Please let me know what you think of that idea :) - Yuki


End file.
